


Tastes so Sweet

by kesmonsterwrites



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Soulmate AU, it's fluffy and cute, kim sehyoon x reader, sehyoon x reader, soulmates can taste what the other one is eating, they're in class but not specified high school or college, wow x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Summary: Your soulmate marker is being able to taste whatever your soulmate is eating...
Relationships: Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Tastes so Sweet

Everyone had a soulmate, and each pair of soulmates had their own way of identifying their soulmate. Some could meet each other in their dreams, some had a timer on their wrist, still others had a red string of fate. Yours you figured out when you were fairly young - you could taste whatever your soulmate was eating. Throughout the day, you could taste whatever your soulmate was eating, which could sometimes make for some interesting meals (when you were eating a salad and they were eating a piece of chocolate cake...that didn't taste so great). As time went on, you got used to the interesting flavors of your meals, happy to know that you had a soulmate out there, just waiting for you to find them.

But as you sat in class one morning, you realized that you had only tasted your breakfast this morning instead of your usual two. And that bothered you...your soulmate never missed breakfast, even on the weekends. You tried to put it out of your mind as class began, and you were quickly distracted when one of your classmates and your table partner, Sehyoon, walked into the classroom. He handed the teacher a note before heading to his seat next to you, smiling softly at you as he sat down. He pulled out a notebook and a pen, then sat his bag on the ground before pulling some food out of his bag. Thinking nothing of it, you begin to take notes, but quickly get distracted by the sudden taste of banana on your tongue. You pause, making sure that is exactly what you're tasting just as you see Sehyoon take a bite of the banana in his hand. Instantly the taste explodes on your tongue. You're shocked - had you really known your soulmate this whole time? 

Without thinking, you reach over the table, grabbing the apple he had next to his bag. He looks at you, confused, as you take a big bite, watching him closely. He still looks confused as you chew, but his confusion quickly turns to shock and happiness. "Well hey there soulmate."  
"Sehyoon you were already late to class, please don't make me actually discipline you." You can't help but giggle at the teacher's comments from the front of the room, watching as your soulmate blushed and put his head down, diligently taking notes. But you two snuck glances at each other for the rest of the class, unable to believe that your soulmate had been next to you all along.


End file.
